When a cylindrical workpiece is, for example, intended to be turned and thereafter drilled, the workpiece is first set in the chuck of a lathe for turning with a cutting tool engaging its circumference. Then the work piece is detached from the lathe and reset on a drilling machine for drilling.
In this procedure the workpiece must be detached from the lathe and reset on the drilling machine. It takes time to detach and reset the workpiece. It is hard to machine the workpiece with high accuracy.